


Eternal Norma

by Diana924



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Mental Instability, Mummies, Season Finale, Season/Series 05
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non ha mai pensato seriamente alla vecchiaia, non la sua almeno





	Eternal Norma

Non ha mai pensato seriamente alla vecchiaia, non la sua almeno.

Per Norman Bates sapere di invecchiare è sempre stato un concetto astratto se riferito alla sua persona, prima o poi sarebbe accaduto e poi sarebbe morto, finito, niente pensieri, niente domande, era inevitabile che accadesse si è sempre detto. Ma per quanto riguarda sua madre … beh quello è diverso.

Madre non è mai invecchiata, non ai suoi occhi, è sempre la donna meravigliosa che sapeva prevenire i suoi bisogni quando era bambina, che riusciva a tramutare i momenti di paura in momenti di gioco e di spensieratezza con la sua sola presenza. Norma Bates ai suoi occhi è eternamente giovane ed eternamente bella, la sua madre mai toccata dallo scorrere degli anni.

Forse è perché Dylan è nato che lei era giovanissima e tra lui e Dylan c’è poca differenza d’età ma non è mai riuscito ad immaginarla invecchiare, nella sua mente Norma Bates sarà sempre giovane e bella, al culmine del suo fascino.

Per questo l’ha fatto, non poteva permettere che la morte la prendesse, non sua madre. Ha dovuto prelevare il suo corpo ma non gli importavano le conseguenze legali del gesto, non con Romero in carcere e sua madre da preservare. Aveva seguito attentamente le istruzioni del padre di Emma, finalmente avrebbe potuto impiegare la tassidermia per qualcosa di davvero utile, preservare Norma Bates, sua madre, dall’invecchiamento, dal deterioramento e l’avrebbe resa giovane, bella e immortale.

I black out avevano rimosso quel ricordo perché sua madre non era morta, non se il suo corpo era in cantina, freddo, gelido e tuttavia perfettamente preservato, quello era tutto un trucco si era detto, madre era viva, era al sicuro ed erano insieme, quella in cantina era solo un trucco.

Era meglio affrontare quella realtà che sapere che Norma era morta, che era stato lui a farla morire, che non sarebbero mai invecchiati assieme, che lei non sarebbe mai invecchiata, quella era stata per ben tre anni una realtà troppo orrenda per poterla anche solo affrontare nei sogni. Poi era arrivata Madaleine, che gli ricordava così tanto sua madre e aveva pensato di poterla lasciare andare, ormai quello che era accaduto era passato ma Norma, o meglio Madre, non aveva accettato di essere messa da parte così facilmente, sarebbero invecchiati insieme, giorno dopo giorno come lui aveva incautamente deciso, niente di più e niente di meno.

Il ritorno di Dylan e Romero aveva complicato tutto, Romero come sempre aveva rovinato tutto e lo aveva minacciato … non ricorda bene di cosa lo avesse accusato ma se n’era liberato e poi aveva dovuto ammettere la verità con Dylan, non c’era alcun motivo per cui non dovessero cenare tutti e tre. Lui, Dylan e Madre, ovviamente, era pur sempre una cena di famiglia quella, per salutare il ritorno di Dylan, un vero peccato che Emma avesse deciso di non esserci, ricordava di averla intravista e aveva la sensazione che lei gli avesse parlato ma non ricordava di cosa.

Romero aveva rovinato tutto ma poteva fidarsi di Dylan, erano una famiglia loro tre, Alex Romero non aveva mai fatto parte della famiglia a differenza di Dylan che ne era voluto uscire. Dylan però non aveva voluto capire, non aveva voluto capire quanto bisogno di Madre lui avesse, che lei fosse lì con lui, che invecchiassero insieme, che quel corpo dovesse restare con lui, Dylan non aveva voluto assolutamente provare capire.

E ora … lei era di fronte a lui, grazie a Dylan sarebbero stati sempre insieme, giovani per tutta la vita o sarebbero invecchiati insieme, per sempre insieme.


End file.
